I've Never Been Too Particular
by Joemon8
Summary: Cole St. Clair seemed like the straightest man in the world. Turns out he isn't very particular. He starts taking a liking to Sam. How will Sam respond? What's Cole going to do? And if he does something what will it be? He won't be shy, that's for sure.


● **Sam**●

I came home to a dark and quiet house, after work. This is unusual considering Cole said he was staying home and the BMW is still here. There are two logical explanations for him not being here:

He was experimenting again

Isabel kidnapped him for a date or something

I'll find out soon enough. I unlock the front door. It was locked, so I'm guessing he went out for awhile. Tossing my shoes to the side, I flip the light on.

Walking into the living room I notice nothing is damaged, besides the fact it's already trashed. Option one is out of the question. That leaves option two most plausible.

Music's not blaring and no lights are on, no way is Cole home now. I've grown used to his ways though. We made an agreement: you don't mess up my room and make sure everything is capable of use, and I won't complain _too_ much. There is still the slight nagging, but bothering Cole is fun. Can't complain he's not here though, I like it. I need personal time. I haven't had any in a long time. I just like to think. I can think whenever I'm with Grace, but that's different. I love Grace so much, but occasional alone times are welcomed. I know she would feel the same way about this too.

I miss my thinking time, but I used to have too much of it in my younger years. I check the kitchen to make sure Cole didn't make anything explode. Looks "_good_". Off to my room it is then. I leave my lights off knowing my way around, plus I like them off.

I sit on the edge of the bed pulling my socks off. Shirts and pants follow. That leaves me in my silky royal blue boxer briefs. I love the color, touch, and how it holds me tightly the most.

I lay on my back only taking up half of the bed. Resting my head on the pillow, I put my arms directly above them. I close my eyes and daydream.

My eyes dart open into the blackness when I feel the bed shift. I didn't move.

I turned my head in time to see a muscled arm and leg wrap themselves around me. Then, I feel something very warm brush against my leg. Cole. Cole is naked, and in my bed.

"COLE!" I bellow shoving him off the bed. "What the fuck are you doing in here! And naked might I ass!" I yell more still extremely pissed from feeling his erection.

"Ugh, hey Ringo!" Cole pushed himself onto his elbows, scratching his head. "Why'd you have to ruin my good dream? It was great! Me and… Uh-"

Well apparently it was really good considering that rock hard dick of you have right now was pressed against my leg!" I scowl at him.

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked before. You practically see it everyday." He says matter-of-factly.

"I try to avoid that, but it's hard…this is different though!" I look away ignoring his now naked body next to my bed.

"You're right, I am hard"

"That's not what I meant, idiot." I mutter quietly

"What's that? You're jealous of how big my dick is." I can hear the smirk in his voice. "It's okay, I'm sure you are decent. I am gifted with many things." I feel him lay back on the bed.

"That's not what I said, and what the hell do you think you are doing?" I sit up looking away, but I can still see his stiffness in the corner of my vision.

"Relaxing." The bed creaks as he lies on his back, arms over his face.

"Not in my room, you aren't." I state firmly staring directly at his face. Cole lifts a hand through his hair.

"And why not?" He gives me a sad puppy dog look.

"Because you are naked, I'm almost naked, and I want to think." I say still scowling at him.

"Well," he leans up and looks at me, hands dangerously close to my thighs. "I can help you think," Cole leans closer and place a hand on my underwear, "or not."

"Umm…C-Cole," I stutter, "I don't know where you are going with this, but… can you leave?" I've shoved myself straight against the headboard with a bang. But Cole's partly straddling me now. I can't move.

"I was originally going to just feel those sexy tight boxers of yours because they look so soft, but now I'm too horny and I want more." Cole has straddled me and pulsing erection is poking me in the stomach. His chest is on mine, faces only inches apart. "I'm not gay if that's what you're thinking, but I've experimented with a few of my fans before. Actually, I've never been too particular about which sex is better."

"Cole. Get off me." I say hoarsely trying to get my head as far away from his as possible. Not so far though.

"Aw, come one Ringo. You've never wanted to experiment before?" he grabs my head, forcing me to look at his stunning green eyes.

"Ma-Maybe-be o-once a few y-years ago." I painfully stutter, Cole petrifying my body. I'm never intimidated by Cole, but something about his tone and look scares me. I see lust in his eyes. Obviously, I feel it, he's fucking stabbing me with his dick! "But not anymore!" I regain my confidence.

Cole starts nipping my neck and kissing it. He licks up to my ear and pulls on it with his teeth. That pulls a moan from me. Grace is the only one that's suppose to know that. It turns me on, but not as much as biting my lower lip.

"Ringo likes that?" Cole purrs against my ear. "What else turns you on? Maybe… this-" Then he bites my lip. My bottom lip. But how did he know? "Isabel tells me everything Grace says, and includes that. We use it sometimes."

As much as I was enjoying this, sadly. I can't do this. "Mmm, Cole, Ah!-" He pulls my hair while biting my ear which makes me shudder. "St-Sto-Stop… please. I can't' I whimper.

"But we are both so horny." nip on the neck. "And I won't take no for an answer." tongue drifts down my chest as he crawls back a bit, still straddling me. "At least let me pleasure you beyond belief. Please Ringo?" Cole looks up with those puppy eyes full of lust again. Somehow I've worked my way down on the bed. My shoulders and head are the only things against the head board. I stare at Cole, head only inches away from my cock, breathing hot pants onto it making me harder. He notices and breaths on it again experimenting to see if it works. My hips buck towards him and his eyes and mouth smirks.

"Cole, please just stop." he brings his hands up to the waistband. "COLE! I SAID GET OFF!" I throw him to the floor next to the bed.

Before anyone can say anything a phone buzzes. It's Cole's on my nightstand. I toss it to him. Him giving me a piercing look before answering it. "Da?" Cole's signature answer. "Uh huh, yeah, sure. Anything for you."

It must be Isabel. Cole would never be that polite.

"Yeah, love you too, see you soon." He shuts the phone. "I'm leaving, but if Isabel doesn't come with me afterwards, we are finishing this one way or another."


End file.
